


In The Milky-White Afternoon

by Eroppai (FalstaffKisaragi)



Category: Kyonyuu Fantasy
Genre: Breast Fucking, Breast Worship, Breastfeeding, F/M, Groping, Lactation, Large Breasts, Married Sex, Nipple Play, Outdoor Sex, Sweat, breast smothering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-12-26 08:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18279518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalstaffKisaragi/pseuds/Eroppai
Summary: Married life with Princess Luceria makes every day worth it. After a long day spent meeting with diplomats, Lute comes home to find his busty wife waiting for him. Nothing to do for the rest of the day but spend it playing with her breasts and drinking her milk. Anonymous commission.





	1. The Princess Breasts

Becoming the king was supposed to be the ending for Lute, and what followed after was days of toiling around the castle and making love. In this kingdom of Edelland, where all the women he encountered had massive breasts, he thought that the world would be a paradise. Where he could let his hands sink into soft flesh and be buried in cleavage, watching as nipples of all shapes and colors, drenched in sweat and milk, popped out from sticky clothes to greet the breezy country air. And all of them would surround him, wanting his touch to soothe the aches in their bodies.

He had come a long way to achieve that goal, and was now married to Luceria von Diamante, the princess of the kingdom. As expected from royalty, she had the biggest breasts of them all. When he had first met, her breasts had been M cups. From any angle she was viewed at, they were visible. From the front, the canyon-like depths of her cleavage. From the side, the full roundness of her mounds became apparent. And even from the back, the perkiness of her curves was visible, teasing the sight he would see if he only walked around a little more to see her smiling face, and her hard nipples waiting for him.

Those were the thoughts that kept him going throughout the day. Becoming King involved a lot more diplomacy and meetings than he had expected. From the morning until the afternoon, he was swamped with requests from neighboring kingdoms to help with this or that. Forming alliances and treaties, deciding on what trade was to take place. All of it swirled together in his mind, and by the time the meetings were over, he had forgotten what they had been talking about. The only thought on his mind was his wife’s breasts. The Queen’s breasts. How he longed to see them again.

“The King can’t be flashing his royal scepter at everyone,” said Shamsiel, hovering beside him. The busty succubus had been the first one to awaken him to his near-limitless libido, and had been a trusted companion even as he ascended to the throne. “Thinking about Luceria again? I can see your manhood standing strong.”

Lute mimed groping motions with his hands as he sat in the carriage taking him back to the castle that he now called home. “I can see them now. So soft... so huge...”

“The biggest in the kingdom,” said Shamsiel. “Well, I’ll be off looking for snacks. You two have fun.”

In an instant, it was like she was never there. Lute spent the rest of the carriage ride back with his dick hard, fantasizing about Luceria’s fat breasts. Sinking his hands into them felt like touching the world’s softest pillow. Every inch of her fat, curvy breasts was a treasure unto itself, the standard that all breasts in the kingdom should aspire to. It was no surprise. As a princess, she had access to the finest and most plentiful food in the kingdom, and all the fat in those meals went directly to her chest. She was voluptuous all over, but nowhere more than her bosom.

“Just a little longer,” he thought. “Wait for me, Luceria.”

Back at the castle, Luceria was spending the day in the castle’s garden. The sound of birds and insects flitting about pattered on faintly in the background. The wind was mild, and there was hardly any clouds in the sky. The only places to find shade were under the tall trees and the gazebos in the courtyard. Though she wasn’t spending time there. She wanted to be illuminated by the sunlight when her husband came home. The already low neckline of her cleavage would drop even lower, welcoming Lute into the warm, wifely embrace of her fatty cleavage.

“We’ve received word that Lute will be arriving at the gates soon,” said Emeralia, her own breasts bouncing as she checked the itinerary for the castle’s staff. “I’ll inform the staff to stay out of your way while you two engage in lovemaking.”

“Thank you kindly,” said Luceria, watching the hills outside the garden. “We haven’t had sex with each other since last night. I can’t stand to wait that long. My pussy has been aching for his magnificent member since this morning, but my nipples ache even more. I hope he knows that this hurts me as much as it hurts him.”

Luceria had been spending her time watering the plants since early in the morning. The watering can, overflowing with its contents for the many colorful species of flowers and bushes along the garden paths, had spilled out onto her clothes, clinging to her fair skin and accentuating her voluptuous figure. Being underneath the bright sun, working hard, had made her body start to sweat.

When she had bent down, the petals of the flowers tickled her breast flesh, making the fat, unrestrained mounds swing back and forth. The petals remained, but the light tickling only made the sweat begin to roll down Luceria’s chest. Every time she bent over, her breasts nearly squished against the ground.

Everyone who worked outdoors had a certain smell to them, but Lute knew the princess’ body odor in an instant. With her cleavage being the first part of her body to touch him, her fat chest had become soaked in sweat, a small pool of the salty liquid pooling in the middle of her cleavage. It was an aperitif before sex, the smell and taste of Luceria’s breast sweat. She let it build up, coating her skin and her dress in the aroma of seduction.

Luceria lowered her head, taking a deep whiff of the sweat that had built up on her sun-soaked chest. Ripe and fresh, a delectable smell that she knew would make her husband hard. Luceria could hardly contain the feeling in her loins, the longing to have her breasts played with until she came over and over again. She could feel the blood coursing through her nipples, stiffening them underneath her dress.

The door to the garden opened with a loud swing and a bang. Exhausted though he was, Lute’s spirits got a second wind when he saw his wife, the queen of Edelland, waiting for him in the garden. He called out from across the path with a vigorous shout. “Luceria! I’m home!”

“Darling!” said Luceria. “I’ve missed you so much!”

“I missed you, too. It’s good to get away from politics and spend some time with my favorite wife... and my favorite breasts,” said Lute. As he walked towards her, he could smell the scent of her breast sweat, carried on the wind. It had been ripened to perfection over hours in the garden, coating her fat, round tits with a sticky layer of salty-smelling delight. He felt his cock begin to stir in his pants as he approached, overcome with pure, overwhelming lust for her boobs. “What is that wonderful smell?”

“You can smell my cleavage from all the way over there?” said Luceria, her breasts bouncing with every step, ripples in her flesh spreading across the fat just underneath her fair skin. “Is it getting stronger?”

“It’s because your chest has gotten so big,” said Lute. “How big are they now?”

“128 centimeters, P-cups,” said Luceria. “You can’t keep your hands off them. Ever since we’ve met, you’ve been fondling and groping and rubbing and sucking and thrusting your penis in between them.... I’m getting so worked up just remembering all those memories. Lute, darling, we must make more right this instant.”

“I was waiting for you to say that,” said Lute. “You know how much I love your breasts.”

Lute reached for the edge of Luceria’s dress and pulled down. The fabric slid down her sweat-soaked skin, brushing past her hard nipples. It continued to drop until her breasts, too big to be restrained by any corset, were bouncing freely in the sunlight. Her bosom adjusted to the newfound gravity of their freedom, her lumps of fat jiggling about for a moment before they came to a standstill. Her dark red nipples were visible, the luscious topping of dark cherries atop the creamy white hills of her enormous tits.

“They’re gorgeous,” said Lute. “I hope they keep getting bigger.”

“They’re plenty big already, but if it’ll make you happy, let’s keep rubbing them,” said Luceria. “I want to be as big as I can. I still need to walk and perform my royal duties, but the strain on my body.”

“Emeralia can cast a spell for such a thing,” said Lute. “It’s easy. Everything about you is to support these wonderful breasts. Have you been putting on weight lately?”

“I’m not pregnant, and I haven’t been eating more than usual,” said Luceria. “Yet every time, I find myself growing heavier. Oh, darling, you’re saying that it’s all in my breasts. If I put on weight there, then I don’t mind at all.”

“Even a strong knight like myself can barely lift these. For something so soft and fatty, they’re surprisingly heavy. How much do they weigh now? About 14 kilograms? I could get my entire weightlifting regimen in with your fantastic tits alone,” said Lute cheekily.

Luceria blushed bright red. “There’s no better workout than the one we do in the bedroom. What are you waiting for, you silly husband? Hurry up and grope them! If you wait any longer, the sweat will dry.”

Lute removed his gloves and placed his hands underneath Luceria’s breasts, getting a feel for the overwhelming weight of her bosom. The fluffy, bulky weight of her breasts weighed heavily on his hands. The sweat from his hands, tired from signing documents all day, and the sweat of her breasts from being out in the sun, met and kept her breasts slippery, aided by the softness. His hands curled around her bags of fat, which were now twice the size of his head.

“This soft weight is so comforting to the touch. The best part of your body is these breasts, no doubt,” said Lute. “How much fat must have built up inside them to get like this? I thought breasts stopped growing, but yours just keep getting bigger.”

“It’s all thanks to your help,” said Luceria.

Lute pushed the undersides of her breasts with his fingers, shaking them with his touch. From his digits, he saw her bags of fat start to ripple, shaking like a bowl of jelly. Her breasts seemed to vibrate, causing the wind in the garden to originate from their wobbling. Their soft pliability was pleasantly warm to the touch. He welcomed it every time he got reacquainted. For Lute, his love of the queen’s breasts was so strong that every time he touched, it was like groping them again for the first time.

With her mounds of fat wrapped tightly in his hands, Lute smacked them together. Drops of sweat went flying as her breasts clapped together, splashing out of her dress and onto his face. His tongue licked it up, savoring the rich flavor of her breasts. Luceria’s cute moans started to echo through the garden as the pressure of her oversized breasts slapping together made her begin to moan. She looked down at Lute, happily playing with her chest with a childlike glee. Yet, behind his hair, she could see the primal lust in his eyes that drove him to keep fondling her.

Every time her breasts smacked together, they changed shape. Their size remained consistent, yet the fat slapped together and changed into an ovular shape, before squashing and stretching back to their perky roundness. She loved the tension of her breasts being played with like this, the rubbery fat changing size and shape before returning to normal. It made her skin tingle, and the sweat continue to roll down her curves.

“I love the sound your boobs make when they slap together,” said Lute. “These breasts could generate a thunderclap with their magnificent size. And your sweat’s as tasty as ever.”

“What would the citizens say if they knew their queen’s boobs could summon thunder? That’s not very flattering... but because it’s you, darling, I love it. The sweat on my cleavage is only the surface layer. There’s a thicker, richer sweat even deeper in my chest. You need to lick deeper if you want to taste it.”

“Then allow me to feast,” said Lute. “Your Majesty’s cleavage is looking plump and fat today.”

“Only the best for you,” said Luceria.

Lute spread apart her breasts, opening the center of her cleavage. He stuck his head between her breasts, welcoming himself into the fat, pillowy comforts of her P-cup cleavage. His vision became obscured, his eyes filled with nothing but the sacks of fat wrapping around his head. Luceria’s breasts were big enough that they could wrap all the way around his head, her nipples touching on the other side of his neck. His vision was now completely blocked.

“I can feel your breath tickling my skin. Your breathing is turning me on,” said Luceria. “And your hair is brushing against my cleavage. Darling? Are you okay?”

“This is heaven,” said Lute, his voice muffled by her massive breasts.

Moving his hands through instinct alone, Lute squeezed Luceria’s breasts around his head. His ears and cheeks were being pressed on both sides by the intense pressure. Every bit of her sweaty cleavage touched his head. The sounds of her breasts slapping together echoed in his ears. He was completely immersed in breasts, forgetting that there was a world outside. If he stayed here forever, he’d be happy to live and die here.

When he opened his mouth, his tongue extended forward and began licking her breastbone. He tasted her sweat, the smell of her cleavage entering his nose only adding to the richness of the flavor. Lute kept jiggling her breasts outside his field of vision, shaking them around his head. He could hear Luceria moaning just above him, turned on by the movement of her breasts.

“Darling, your tongue feels so warm... that feels good,” said Luceria. “How is it in there?”

Lute took a deep breath. The raw, salty mixed with body odor smell of her cleavage entered into his nostrils. There was a faintly milky aftertaste to her smell. Lute’s dick hardened in anticipation. If that smell could be noticed from deep in her chest, it wouldn’t be long before one of his favorite parts of playing with her breasts made itself known once again. He thought she was completely empty last night, but every day her chest was fuller than before.

Luceria pulled her own breasts down, bringing him up for air. Lute took a deep breath of the fresh garden air. It was crisp and clean and floral, but compared to the raw, sexual, sweaty smells within the valley of her fat breasts, it wasn’t as pleasant. Ah, how he wished he could bottle up the smell of her cleavage and make it into a perfume. Her cleavage smell was all over the unwashed sheets of their royal bed, but it needed to be everywhere in the castle. The whole world should smell like those magnificent breasts!

“Darling, my breasts are...” said Luceria. She wasn’t able to finish her thought. Still holding onto her breasts, Lute dove in. When his head had emerged from the canyon of her bust, he saw the glistening sweat on top of her bosom. It was time to taste the sweat of her breasts, the second finest delicacy that Luceria had ready for him. His tongue touched her breasts, leaving a trail across the length of her curves.

His tongue was coated in her sweat, the salty taste tickling his taste buds. He swallowed it, and watched as Luceria blushed coyly. “You’re thirsty for my breast sweat, aren’t you? Keep going until my entire chest is covered in your saliva.”

“I can’t wait to glaze these lumps of fat with my tongue,” said Lute. “And maybe something else.”

One lick would hardly be enough to cover the full expanse of her breasts. He licked like a dog drinking from the bowl, tasting of his wife’s sweat, the queen’s sweat, with a passion unmatched by anyone in the kingdom. Luceria moaned with every lick, his tongue tracing across her skin to reach every bead of sweat that fell into her round, fat mounds. His lukewarm saliva piled up on her breasts, leaving them glistening in the sunlight.

“The size, the weight, the color of your nipples, the flavor of this sweat. There is nothing I don’t love about these wonderful breasts,” said Lute. “Every day, I’m glad I married you, to have these fantastic tits all to myself.”

“Keep praising me,” said Luceria. “Oh, your licking feels so good!”

“I love the way your fat squeezes in my hands. How soft and squishy it is. You have the best fat boobs in the kingdom. No, in the world! I’ll give you as many orgasms with these breasts as you desire! Wrap my head in them! Slap me with them! Wake me up by rubbing them on my face! I’d do anything to have and keep these breasts by my side every day!”

“We’re already married,” said Luceria. “What more is there to do?”

“What we’re doing right now is perfect,” said Lute. “The bigger, the better. You were so big and soft when we first met, but now that they’ve gotten even bigger and fatter, they’re even sexier! Even more erotic! There is nothing in this world more precious to me than you and your fat breasts!”

“The upper bust is the shiniest, but if you want the real raw, ripe boob sweat,” said Luceria, picking up her bosom with her hands. “Look underneath.” The underside of her breasts were dripping with sweat, as if her breasts had become a sponge meant for nothing but soaking up sweat. The smell was heavily concentrated, and the taste as salty as the ocean. It was a powerful, unique flavor that only someone who spent every day playing with the queen’s breasts, like Lute, could truly appreciate.

Lute frantically licked at the underside of her breasts. Every drop of pure, concentrated sweat made him feel like he was going to blow his load now. The smell was rank and intense, and the soft yet heavy weight of her fat breasts resting on top of his head added to the salty flavor of her underboob sweat. He licked the underside of her chest dry, making Luceria moan. Inside her dress, she was staining her undergarments with her love juices. For any other couple, this would have been foreplay, but for a breast lover like Lute, this was the main attraction.

Nothing else could compare.

“The smell stings my nose in a good way!” said Lute. “Your boobs are so big and fat that they’re positively dripping with sweat! It’s tasty!’

His lips were coated in the sweat of her underboobs. He had been sucking and swallowing every drop of sweat from her breasts, yet it seemed to be never ending. The more he played with her boobs, the sweatier they became once again. The sun still beat down into the garden, and Luceria’s body became worked up from her husband’s erotic gestures. His saliva and her sweat mixed together on the curves of her fat boobs. He would never get her clean. They could keep having dirty, sweaty sex forever, until nightfall.

“You’re forgetting something even more tasty,” said Luceria. “You big tease. You’ve been squishing and licking and playing with my breasts so much, but you’ve ignored my nipples. They’re aching... and leaking.”

“After all that sweat, I need something sweet to chase it down,” said Lute. “Is it coming out?”

“Look for yourself, darling,” said Luceria.

Her dark red nipples were beginning to lactate. Lute wasn’t sure how, perhaps it was something to do with his contact with succubi, or just being that good with his hands and mouth, but he could make women lactate by stimulating their breasts enough. For Luceria, whose breasts were enormous, the amount of milk inside her took hours to stop once it started. Her fat tits were genuine milk tanks, holding more sweet, creamy breast milk than expected, even from their large size.

The sight of her breasts, swollen with fat and milk, was an image that Lute had fallen in love with. Someday, when he got her pregnant, her breasts would probably swell even more, and begin to produce even more milk. Yet, for now, they already looked extremely motherly. The salty taste of her sweat and the sweet, sugary smell of her milk mixed together. At the tips of both of her nipples, one drop of milk rolled down her cleavage, traveling down the line of her breasts until they reached her belly button.

“My breasts have been sore since this morning,” said Luceria. “You’re the only one I want to milk me. Without you there, there was nothing I could do but let it build up.”

“I am feeling parched,” said Lute. “Mama, can I have a drink from your breasts?”

“You don’t even need to ask. Mama’s breasts are making milk just for you,” said Luceria. “Hurry, my nipples are achingly sore. Start with the left or the right, I don’t care. I just want you to gulp it down, quickly!”

“How can I resist? It’s as if the nectar of the gods itself spilled forth from your nipples,” said Lute.

He licked up the drops of milk that had already fallen from her breasts, quickly slurping it onto his tongue. He wrapped his lips around her left nipple, taking the hard, red tip into his mouth. Her areola, drops of milk starting to gather on her red bumps, disappeared into his lips. His tongue brushed back and forth across the nipple, while his hands continued grabbing tightly onto her fat breasts.

Lute sucked at her breasts. Loud slurping sounds came from where his lips and her nipple met. Inside his mouth, he pushed her nipple around, lapping up the drops of milk that fell. The drops gathered on his tongue, forming into a rich droplet of the queen’s breast milk. Lute loved breasts, and that meant there was nothing more he loved than breast milk. Every girl had a unique flavor, and a favorite way to play with their bosom to draw it out. As he had gotten married to Luceria, her taste had come to be his favorite.

It tasted like milk tea with heavy cream, a smooth, body temperature warm flavor that traveled easily down his throat. It was rich and filling, yet he never tired of drinking it. Every day, he thirsted for more from her breasts, and she was glad to provide. The demand for milk was high. The amount of foreplay needed with her fat breasts to get her milk out was growing shorter, and the amount of milk increasing. She could easily pump out over a gallon of milk a day, each breast making up to two quarts of delicious, sweet breast milk.

“You’re always so cute when you’re sucking at my chest,” said Luceria. “Your tongue work is so good. You don’t have to drink it so quickly. I... oh!”

Luceria could hardly speak. Her words were broken up by moans and squeals of delight. All she could think about, all she desired, was for Lute to keep sucking at her sensitive nipples. Every spark of pleasure from those tips spread through the rest of her body. Her clit tingled with delight, and her breasts became overwhelmed with a warm feeling. Her entire body was hot, giving into the motherly warmth of breastfeeding her husband, her lover, the king of the country they both ruled over.

Lute kept switching between her nipples, never letting one breast feel lighter than the other. As he sucked, never taking his eyes off her amazingly heavy, fat breasts, he continued to knead and grope the sides of her breasts. His hands dug into her flesh, starting from the back of her breasts and moving forward, squeezing with gentle pulls. As his hands moved forward, more, stronger spurts of milk came from the nipples that his lips refused to part from.

“Almost there...” thought Lute. “She should be hitting that point any moment now.”

“Darling...” said Luceria, panting heavily. “Soon, I won’t be able... to stop the flow of milk... you’ll have to drink it all.” 

That was just what Lute wanted.

He continued slurping away at her nipple, drawing more milk into his mouth. The rich flavor coated his throat. The taste lingered on his tongue for long enough that he yearned for more, and more was always coming. After teasing her nipples for long enough, Luceria reached her letdown. What had before been coming out in short spurts and streams turned into a fountain of breast milk, overflowing from her fat teats with the force of a hose.

Lute didn’t even need to fondle her breasts to coax more milk into his mouth, but he kept doing so. The milk was coming in almost too fast for him to swallow. Her delicious, motherly flavor made its way to his stomach, the syrupy milk going down his throat smoothly. When it reached his stomach, the same warmth that had filled his wife’s body now made its way to his own. They were connected by his mouth and her nipples.

Changing breasts, Lute got a second, just as powerful squirt from the other nipple. All the while, Luceria was moaning. The hot drink rushing past her sensitive nipples made her moan, overcome with a numb pleasure. Her breasts were starting to feel lighter from the milk letdown, but the weight from the mounds of fat that made them so big in the first place remained. As she jerked around, her breasts bounced as they launched milk like a sprinkler, Lute’s mouth holding tight to her nipples the whole time.

Lute pulled away from her nipple for a moment. Drops of milk continued to fall into the grass. Luceria panted heavily, holding the underside of her breasts in her arms.

“Why did you stop?” she asked.

“Can you spray my face with your breast milk?” asked Lute.

“You don’t even have to ask,” said Luceria. “Here it comes!”

With the full weight of her fat, heavy breasts in her arms, Luceria moved her hands around to her milk-soaked nipples. She pinched her tips with her fingers, spraying jets of creamy, sweet milk across Lute’s face. It dripped from his forehead down to his chin, completely covering him in a layer of the sweet substance. He licked it up with his tongue, and went right back to sucking trance-like on the queen’s breasts.

“I love your fat, milky boobs! This delicious milk makes it worth sitting through all those meetings!” said Lute. “This is the best!”

“My boobs are feeling amazing...” said Luceria. “All the soreness in my nipples is gone. Keep milking me! I love this feeling!”

Lute pushed her breasts together, sucking as much milk as he could take. Luceria squealed in delight as both of her nipples were drained, white milk overflowing from her husband’s breasts. Lute released her breasts from his mouth’s grip. As they swung back into place, drops of sweat, saliva and milk flew away in all directions, making the sound of light rain as they hit against the grass.

As he pulled away, Luceria creamed her panties. She let out of a squeal of climax, staining her lacy royal underwear with her love juices. Lute’s breast play had brought her to orgasm so many times that she was often completely sexually satisfied before she got to penetration. Lute appreciated it, as her pussy was always wet when the time came for them to move onto the next step in their lovemaking.

“I love you, too,” said Lute, his mouth full of milk.

“Oh, Lute,” said Luceria.

Luceria kissed him. She pulled his body close to hers. As they hugged, her massive, fat breasts squeezed against his body. The soft flesh underneath once again changed shape, pressing itself flat while her nipples remained stiff and leaking. His clothes were stained with milk, but he didn’t care. Lute and Luceria were locked in a kiss, her breast milk moving between their tongues as they made out in the garden.

Sometimes, when Lute was away, Luceria would lift one of her heavy breasts up to her mouth, which she could easily do, and suck out some of her own milk. It tasted better this time, mixed with sweat and saliva, and being fed to her from Lute’s mouth. It was a kiss that tasted of breast milk, a flavor of love for the two of them. They stood there until they had both swallowed the milk.

“Oh my, it’s even sweeter than yesterday,” said Luceria.

“Your Majesty, why don’t you make the king feel good?” said Lute.

“I almost forgot,” said Luceria. “Your poor cock’s been stuck inside those stuffy trousers all day. It must be all smelly and sweaty... and hard.”

Her breasts continued to jiggle as she reached for Lute’s pants. After untying them, she lowered his pants and underwear, letting his cock spring loose into the garden air. It had been hard ever since he smelled her breast sweat. When Luceria brushed against his body, she had felt it throbbing inside his pants. Yet Lute was so fixated on her bosom that tending to his penis never even occurred to him until after Luceria had come multiple times through her breasts alone.

Lute’s dick was above average in size, with a girthy thickness that fit pleasantly inside her lips. His red pubic hair, which also covered his dangling balls, always surprised Luceria when she saw it. For now, Lute’s foreskin still covered his cock despite its hardness. Luceria knew how to tease it out.

“Your cock needs a warm milk bath,” said Luceria. “Here!”

Even after all the sucking, her milk still hadn’t run out. Luceria pinched her nipples once again, spraying jets of sticky, warm milk across Lute’s cock and balls. His dick twitched from the pleasurable stimulation. There was no better lube in the entire kingdom than his wife’s breast milk. Warm, syrupy, sticky and delicious. The two of them loved it, and his cock loved it even more than his mouth.

The bright red glans revealed itself from within the foreskin, and Luceria blushed. She kissed the glans, slurping a drop of precum off the tip, before picking up her breasts and wrapping them around the length of his shaft. Since they first met, her specialty had always been boob jobs with her massive, fat breasts. The bigger and fatter they got, the more powerful her rubbing became. Lute was overjoyed as his cock disappeared into the valley of Luceria’s cleavage.

When they had first met, he could still see the tip of his dick through her squishy, fat breast flesh. Now, the glans just barely peeked through. Her breasts had become so big that they swallowed his cock and balls whole. As every inch of his member was wrapped in the hot pressure of her breast fat, Lute let out a moan of his own. His cock started to throb between her breasts. Luceria pushed harder when she felt his length begin to pulse in her chest.

Her breasts, coated in milk, sweat and his saliva, were slippery enough to move easily across his dick, yet the heavy weight and soft pressure of her lumps of fat squeezed around all the right parts of his length. Lute’s entire lower body was wrapped in a comforting double-pillow of two enormous breasts, filling his mind with thoughts of nothing but wanting to cum inside those heavy tits.

“How’s your cock feeling?” asked Luceria.

“Amazing,” said Lute.

He grabbed the sides of her breasts, and began gently thrusting between them. Her nipples came together, rubbing the underside of his glans. Luceria moaned as she saw the tip of his dick peek up through her fat breasts, only to vanish into the cleavage a moment later. The gentle, rocking motion of his cock’s slight bend, the rugged shaft brushing past her nipples, turned her on.

When his cock came up, Luceria extended her tongue and licked the tip. She opened her mouth, capturing the glans in her warm lips. Now, his dick wasn’t just passing through her breasts, it was going past her lips into her mouth. She didn’t want a day to go by without tasting his cock. That familiar musky odor went up into her nostrils, making her wet once again with ecstacy.

Slurping noises came between her breasts. As Lute’s cock thrust itself between her breasts and her tongue slurped around the edges of his milk-drenched cock, the two of them settled into a rhythm. This familiar titfucking usually ended their lovemaking sessions, with Lute getting to enjoy his wife’s humongous, fat chest to the fullest. He wouldn’t be satisfied, and nor would she, until her breasts were coated in more than just her own milk.

With every thrust of his cock, small spurts of milk came out of Luceria’s nipples. Her entire dark red areola was covered in drips and drops of breast milk, flowing as fast as it had before. The entire front of her dress was stained with milk, and the more Lute kept thrusting in her cleavage, the faster it flowed. His hands continued to massage her breasts, feeling the soft, blubbery fat that protected her milk ducts. With a slight adjustment of his fingers, the amount of milk continued to increase. It was flowing out of her breasts like a fountain, rolling down her curves and making them wet and sticky.

Lute grinned. Gripping tightly onto Luceria’s breasts, the speed and intensity of his thrusts increased, becoming more rapid and hard. Luceria kept licking his cock, slurping up the precum that began to dribble down from his tip. Before long, his semen was starting to become less clear and more off-white. The smell was becoming more intense. He was on the verge of cumming. Luceria smiled, her entire body flushed with heat, as she felt her soft, heavy breasts continue to squeeze against her husband’s thick member.

“Are you gonna cum?” she said. Lute nodded. “Do it! Spray your seed into my big, fat breasts! Cover them in your semen!”

“I’m gonna cum! Oh god, I love your fat breasts!” said Lute.

A large splurt of semen shot out from his tip, jetting itself into the air before landing on Luceria’s face and breasts. It fell, a sticky white rain of cum, dripping into her cleavage and covering her nipples. The salty, raw smell of his semen and her sweat, mixing with the cloyingly sweet scent of her breast milk, left Luceria reeking of sex. She reached her finger down and scooped up a fingerful of cum. She licked it off her finger, and went back for seconds.

“You came a lot,” she said. “It’s all over my breasts.”

“It’s because of those breasts I came so much,” said Lute. “That was wonderful.”

Luceria lifted up her skirt, removing her dripping wet underwear. Lute had a clear look at her light brown pubic hair and hard clit, still sensitive from the multiple, mind-bending orgasms that her breasts had given her. Luceria moved to the gazebo, spreading her legs on one of the couches.

“You’re still hard,” she said.

That was how Lute had reached this rank to begin with. No matter how many times he came, his dick was always hard and virile, ready for more. Not even a succubus could bring his libido down. Nor could a queen, for that matter.

“We still have time before dinner. Do you want to enjoy my pussy while we’re out here?” she asked.

“Of course,” said Lute.

Luceria bent over on the couch. Lute’s cock, still dripping with semen, slid right inside her. His hands reached around and fondled her breasts, squeezing more of her never-ending supply of breast milk into the flowers. They were the queen’s flowers. They should be watered by the queen herself.

They kept merrily humping each other until the sun set on the garden, coloring all the flowers a shade of amber. By then, they had stripped off all their wet clothes, and were cavorting as Adam and Eve, naked in the garden. All the time in the world, with nothing to do but fuck each other until they could no longer become aroused. They only stopped when Emeralia returned to the garden, informing them it was almost time for dinner.

“I see you two have been keeping busy,” she said. “Are you enjoying his dick, my queen?”

“I hope there are no meetings.... Tomorrow....” said Luceria, panting as she felt his dick thrust deeper into her pussy, while Lute pinched her nipples to draw out more milk. “I never want to wait until the afternoon to copulate again!”

“I’ll make sure of it,” said Emeralia. “What would you like to drink, my king?”

“More of her milk,” said Lute. “Can’t get enough of these bags of fat.”

“Very well,” said Emeralia. “We’ll be seeing you inside within the hour.”

Luceria turned around and kissed her husband once again. By now, not even the flowers could hide how much they smelled of sex. With a final push on her breasts, Luceria squirted a spritz of milk from each nipple, and looked out towards the pond. She wanted to lay here beside her husband, enjoying the sunset. Her body was too tired and too pleased to think of doing anything else.

Lute looked at his wife’s P-cup breasts, swinging about as she moved to lay down. Then he looked at her eyes. Both her nipples and her eyes glittered with happiness. He, too, hoped the happiness of this boob-filled life could go on forever.


	2. Deeper into the Princess' Breasts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a dream about Isis, Luceria proves that she can satisfy Lute's tastes just as much.

Those days at the Knight Academy felt like so long ago. Back when he thought he would be forever cast out to the bottom rung of society, forced to contend with whatever the world could throw at him. Yet even back then, Lute was motivated by his love of breasts. No pair of tits caught his attention more than those of Isis Petrovna Ellenskaya, his fellow knight-in-training. She had made many harsh rebukes to him, but he persisted, and, in time, he was able to see her breasts.

While not as big as Luceria’s, they were still plenty big. Soft and fatty. Try as she might, her armor couldn’t restrain her chest. Enough of her cleavage was exposed that Lute had to fight back the urge to stick his cock in between those mounds of fat. The first time he saw them bare, he was overcome with an even stronger lust. Because, aside from her soft, squishy fat breasts and her perky pinky nipples, she had a secret that had pleased him to no end.

Isis’ nipples were inverted. The tips were buried deep in her flesh, waiting for Lute’s fingers - or his cock - to dig them out from between her lumps of fat. That’s what he did. Lute, standing before Isis with his hard dick overcome with lust and excitement, had dug his cockhead into her nipple. The fat of her breast surrounded him, squeezing around his length. The head and part of the shaft was enveloped in her fat, its warmth digging into him.

Lute moved his cock about, watching Isis’ boob shake with the motion of his dick. Her moans were super erotic. She was on the verge of leaking milk, providing even more lubrication for him to move his thick cock in her fat, soft breasts. In his memories inside the dream, he felt his balls draw close to his body, quickly approaching climax.

“Lute... your cock....” said Isis. “My nipples are out! I feel so... good!”

“Isis!” shouted Lute.

He knew when he pulled his cock away, Isis’ long nipples would erupt into a fountain of milk, spraying his cock with the creamy, white drink from her fat breasts. And he, in return, would coat her cleavage in a layer of his cum. Oh, Isis, those were good days. The way she pouted when she was enjoying herself during sex made it so much fun. A king could never go back to being a knight student, but his dick still remembered. As long as he didn’t wake up, perhaps he could stay in these days forever.

“Darling? Darling?” he heard a voice calling out to him. “It’s morning.”

Lute woke up. There beside him was his wife, the queen of the kingdom and the holder of the largest breasts in the area. Luceria von Diamante. Lute didn’t even notice, but when he awoke, he was hugging Luceria’s fat breasts like a pillow. They were certainly large enough to be held, being P-cups topped with dark red nipples. Luceria wore only her underwear when she went to sleep, letting Lute use her chest as a pillow. Being under the covers all night in the castle had caused a large amount of night sweat to build up on her breasts, the smell of which permeated under the covers, and into Lute’s arms.

By now, her chest was sticky enough with sweat that he could easily hold onto it without losing his grip, and he didn’t intend to. As he squeezed his wife’s breasts in his hands, feeling the fat that had built up underneath them, Luceria tossed aside the covers, revealing his still throbbing erection from the dream he had been having.

“What are we going to do about this morning wood?” asked Luceria.

“You could let me play with your boobs,” said Lute.

“I would love that,” that Luceria.

Lute squeezed Luceria’s breasts in his hands, watching as every inch of her soft breast flesh squeezed around his fingers. The more he played with her breasts, the bigger, fatter and softer they got. They reacted to his touch easily. He could tell by how hard the queen’s nipples already were, as if waiting for him to pinch them. Lute buried his nose in Luceria’s cleavage, taking a deep whiff of the smell of her breasts. It made his dick start to throb when he smelled it. The erotic scent seemed to overtake his entire body.

He slurped away at her breasts, cleaning off the sweat with his tongue. There was so much breast there that by the time he got it all, it would already be time for lunch and the kingdom would be moving on without them. He opened his mouth and sucked up as much of her breast as he could. The fat, soft breast was like a huge marshmallow in his mouth, dripping with sweat as he slurped it off, the salty taste tickling his tongue.

Gently, Lute bit down on her breast, leaving shallow teeth marks where his mouth had been. The pleasure was enough to stimulate Luceria. Her nipples were starting to tingle, and she could feel the heat rising in her bosom. Small white drops formed on the rings of her areola, drawing Lute’s attention further down her chest. He was feeling parched after a long night, and was excited to taste of his queen’s breast milk.

“My breasts are feeling so sore and heavy...” said Luceria. “Could you suck my milk out for me? I simply can’t get out of bed without it.”

“Then it looks like I’m having breakfast in bed,” said Lute.

He continued hugging her breasts as his lips wrapped around her nipple and began sucking. It started off slow, with drops of milk falling into his mouth. The drops turned into streams, made of thicker, richer milk that he savored before swallowing it. He kept massaging the sides of Luceria’s fat breasts, teasing her and coaxing more milk out. The flavor was as delicious as he remembered.

He and Luceria lay there for at least another half hour in bed, not stopping until her breasts were feeling lighter and almost emptied of milk. She was always full, so even the slightest bit more stimulation would cause her chest to begin overflowing with the delicious nectar once again. Lute couldn’t get enough of it. He sat there, stroking his cock to keep it hard as he continued sucking at Luceria’s tits, the smell of her milk entering his nostrils. It wasn’t until Luceria made him an offer to go further that he pulled his mouth away from her breasts, lines of milk and saliva dripping onto the bedsheets.

“I love it when you’re sucking at my nipples,” Luceria said. “Was that a tasty breakfast?”

“Your milk is the best,” said Lute.

The two of them climbed out of bed, not yet ready to leave the royal bedroom. Luceria’s breasts bounced as she walked, every step showing the fat in her chest shaking. Drops of milk and sweat still fell from her nipples, leaving a trail as she walked. Her breasts were sticky and at their ripest smell of the day. She knew that Lute shouldn’t go through the day with his erection straining against his pants, and offered one of her favorite kinds of play to him.

“Darling. Come here. Let me tame that raging cock of yours with a nice, soft titfuck,” she said.

“Excellent,” said Lute, dropping his pants to let his cock spring free into the castle’s cool air. Luceria bent down, picking up the sides of her breasts. She spread them apart, showing the sweaty interior of her cleavage before slapping her breasts together on his shaft. Lute’s cock disappeared into her chest, surrounded by the fat of her breasts. It was warm and cushiony, enclosing him with a tight grip.

“You’re so sensitive in the morning,” said Luceria. “I only just started, and you’re throbbing like you’re about to cum already. Let me taste some of that thick, freshly squeezed morning jizz.”

Thoughts of the dream he’d been having about Isis suddenly flashed in his mind. The way his cock pushed down into her inverted nipple, and the way it looked, all long and flexible when it popped out of her areolae. He wanted to experience that again, but he was a married man now. Having sex with an elite bodyguard while he was married to the queen wouldn’t please anybody, least of all Luceria.

“What’s wrong? You’re not as hard as you usually are,” said Luceria.

“I was thinking about Isis’ nipples. She let me fuck her nipples one time... I sort of miss it.”

Luceria removed her breasts from around his shaft. She stood up and asked Lute to kneel before his queen. Confused, Lute did so, looking up at the underside of Luceria’s massive chest. He barely had time to think before Luceria rotated around, building up momentum in her breasts. Lute felt something soft, yet moving very fast, hit the side of his cheek, knocking him onto the carpet. His cheek was still stinging from where Luceria had smacked him with her P-cup breasts.

“Is this because my nipples aren’t inverted?” asked Luceria. “They’re lovely, mature nipples. Only moments ago, you were sucking milk out of them like a baby. I can’t control your thoughts, but are you getting tired of my breasts?”

“Not at all. I just want to express my love for them in a different way...” said Lute.

“My nipples may not be as deep as Isis’, but I can still satisfy your member,” said Luceria. She tweaked her nipple with her finger, stretching out the areola to show that it was more than big enough for his cockhead. “If you want breast fat, I’ve got plenty right here.”

“You’d do that for me?” asked Lute.

“For you, I’d do anything with these breasts,” said Luceria.

After squeezing down on her nipple, more milk began to fall from the tiny pores in her areola. It was sticky, and covered in a sweet, white milk that drew Lute’s dick towards her breast. He placed his glans against her breast, feeling the unusual sensation of her nipple digging at his urethra, teasing the hole before almost falling in. He adjusted his position slightly, so that he could feel her nipple press against his cockhead instead of going straight for it.

“Here... goes!” said Luceria.

She clutched his balls and pulled his cock forward. Her breast fat began to change shape, squeezing as it jiggled around his dick. The nipple seemed to disappear into the recesses of her breast flesh, the soft fat enveloping his dick. First the head went in, followed by the rest of his shaft. Bit by bit, it was swallowed up into the tight, fleshy indent of her chest. Luceria only stopped when she felt the edge of her boob start to rub against his sack, knowing that she had gone far enough.

“How do you like that?” asked Luceria. “My wonderful, fat tits can more than hold your cock.”

Luceria grabbed hold of her breast, massaging it like she was trying to squeeze milk out of it. Using her own milk as a lubricant, Lute’s cock slid up and down the length of her breast fat. The rippling fat squeezed tightly around his cock, nearly blocking the flow of blood to it, but not so much that it would actually do that. It was more like a warm hug, completely enveloped by the feeling of her breasts.

Lute knew that she was turned on. As she stroked his cock with her nipple, Lute saw drops of breast milk start to fall from her other teat. He thought he had milked her dry, but having his member push up against her nipple was stimulating her breasts once again. Not only could he see the milk coming from her breast, he could feel it from the nipple pressing into his cock. It was warm and sticky, flowing down the length of his shaft. He almost felt like he would pop out of her breast, but Luceria kept squeezing even tighter, trapping him in her chest’s warm embrace.

“This is incredible!” said Lute. “Isis’ nipple could never go this deep!”

“Maybe all that fat in my breasts is good for something,” said Luceria. “Come on. Play with my breasts again.”

Lute grabbed onto Luceria’s breast, and began thrusting his hips. He loved her pussy, but in this moment, her breast felt better than any pussy. It was almost completely smooth, except for the bumps on her areolae at the end. The warm tightness wrapped around him, pushed forward by the milk that coated his penis. By now, it had spread down his entire length, and drops of breast milk were falling from his balls like a white rain.

He eagerly rubbed Luceria’s chest, spreading the warmth from his hands into her bosom. The warmth of their bodies met in Luceria’s breast flesh, the fat heating up and making his cock feel even more pleasurable. Lute’s hips moved back and forth, thrusting in and out of Luceria’s fat breasts with loud, vulgar sounds. Every thrust made her moan, her face bright red as she felt his cock throb inside her chest. The shape and thickness was being imprinted on her breasts, a heat hotter than even the warm milk flowing out from her nipples.

“This feels... so good!” said Luceria. She felt like she would cum from her nipples alone. Her underwear were already stained with love juices from Lute sucking on her earlier, but the intense and unusual pleasure of his cock, wildly thrusting into the depths of her breast fat, was making her want to squirt all over the carpet.

“I love your fat tits!” said Lute. “How are they so deep? And so warm?”

“It’s wonderful,” said Luceria. “I can’t hold on much longer...”

“Me neither...” said Lute. “You’re so tight...”

“Then don’t hold it in any longer! Cum! Cum in my nipple!” said Luceria.

“It’s... coming!” said Lute.

Holding so tightly onto her breast that it seemed like he would leave fingerprints on her skin, Lute pushed his cock up to the base. His balls, feeling Luceria’s skin touch his sack, calmed for a moment as a massive spurt of hot, sticky semen overflowed from his tip. Lute stayed in her breast for as long as he could, letting his cum continue to drizzle out, glazing the underside of her breasts with a sticky mixture of semen and milk.

When he finally started to fall limp, Lute pulled away. His cock fell to half-hardness as Luceria’s breast bounced back into place. Lute watched as her fat returned to its usual springy shape and softness. He could still see some red marks where his cock and fingers had been digging in. Luceria’s dark red nipple was dripping with milk and semen, their colors mixing to where Lute couldn’t tell what was what anymore.

Panting from pleasure and exhaustion, Luceria looked up at Lute with a proud smile on her face. “You don’t need Isis when you have me.”

“I want to do this more,” said Lute. “It felt amazing in your breast.”

“We still have time,” said Luceria. “I still have another breast that your cock hasn’t experienced yet. Not all breasts are alike, even on the same person. You can give the other one a try before we start the day’s duties.”

“That sounds great,” said Lute, his dick starting to return to full hardness.

“One thing first,” said Luceria. “I need to clean up.”

She picked up her breast with her hand. It was big enough that she could easily lick and suck her own nipples. Luceria extended her tongue, teasing it around the edges of her nipple. She slurped up Lute’s cum, and her own milk, tasting of the flavor that had mixed with her fat, sweaty flesh. When her mouth was full of the sticky white mixture, she swallowed it in front of her husband, showing her satisfaction with his performance. Though still dripping milk, her breast was now clean.

Luceria swung her breasts back and forth, teasing Lute forward. He grabbed ahold of her other breast, and repeated the process. Luceria’s moans could be heard through the castle as they indulged in their newest form of play. It was unknown if the castle would ever get a heir. At this rate, Lute was more likely to impregnate Luceria’s breasts than he was her pussy, and that was just the way he wanted it.

Luceria made her way to the royal table moments later. Her breasts were exposed to the sunlight, drained of all their milk for the morning. When asked what she had been doing, she didn’t even notice that she had let her top slip. As Luceria hid her breasts from the castle staff once again, she gave a knowing wink at Lute.

“Let’s do that again tonight.”


End file.
